legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rean Schwarzer/Story
As a practitioner of the Eight Leaves One Blade style, Rean is an apprentice swordsman and martial artist. During his first field study with Class VII, Rean relates his swordsmanship by describing himself as, "a dropout who's never been able to progress past beginner level". However, Rean displays great improvements in his skills as the story unfolds. near the more polished to already reach intermediate level by Trails of Cold Steel II.".Trails of Cold Steel I; Chapter 1, April 24, end of day event To this stage, he remains confident to his skills but yet traumatized by the dormant power lurking within him. Real was able to overcome that trauma as the story progress by relocating his Class VII friends and allies. By the time after Rean escapes the Pantagruel with Princess Alfin, he is able to invoke "Spirit Unification" with his newfound determination, modifying his crafts to do even greater damage and unbalance.Trails of Cold Steel II; Intermission Character Story Rean '''enrolled to the '''Thor's Military Academy at the town of Trista, a small town 30-minutes away by train through Heimdallr. He came from the Ymir Valley and rode the Railway Train on Roer, the Industrial Metropolis, bound for Celdic through Bareahard. He eventually met a Alisa at the entrance of the Trista Train Station whom Alisa got collided at first and helping her get up from her feet. Rean then found out Alisa is also wearing the same Red Military Uniform which is probably strange because the formal colors worn by the students are White (for the Nobles) and Green (for the Commoners). Rean met several students in red in the town proper of Trista: A Silver-Haired petite girl at the Park named Fie Clausell, a Tall Nord Man in the Church named Gaius Worzel, the Noble Girl at the Academy Entrance Gate named Laura Arseid, and the Blonde Noble Boy in the Front Entrance named Jusis Albarea. After that Rean headed straight to the entrance where he met a petite girl named Towa Herschel, the Student Council President, and George, head of the Student School Engineering Club. George asked Rean to give him his(Rean) weapon and will give it back shortly after the ceremony. Towa mentioned that Rean is the last one and the others had already arrived in the Opening Ceremony. The last three students with Red Uniform are in the Ceremony especially a shy-like typo boy named Elliot Craig, then Emma Millstein who happens to be their Top Scorer of their entrance exam. And lastly Machias Regnitz, the four-eyed boy and the second rank scorer. ''"Arise, O youth, and become the foundation of the world." ''the school motto stated by the late Legendary Emperor Dreichels and mentioned by Principal Vandyck in the Entrance Ceremony. After the events at the ceremony the five sections were asked to head into their sections. While the nine-in-red are left blank because they never had read something like it in the guidebook. Then their homeroom teacher, Instructor Sara Valestein, stepped in and asked for Rean and Company to follow her for the special "Orienteering Exercise" at the old dilapidated building just probably known as the Old Schoolhouse. The nine was surprised to know that their class, Class VII, is the first established section to mix the commoners and nobles. Objection came quick from Machias Regnitz who seems to be so irritated to blend with the nobles, especially after Jusis Albarea reacted and stated himself as a member of the Four Great Houses. However rejections was inevitable with the reason their instructor is not the one organized it from the start. Instructor Sara then pushed a button to begin the exercise when the trap door opened below her students. The other students fell down instantly while Rean was able to help Alisa from falling. Fie tried to cheat the exercise by throwing a grappler into the wooden beam above her but the instructor cut it quickly. The trap door closed above them found themselves knock out from the fall, instead for Fie who just slid down beside Laura. They were surprised for the fact their instructor initiated the exercise first hand without the proper way of telling it. Elliot was dumb founded when he saw Rean below Alisa's "thing" while he prevents touching any parts of her. Alisa eventually slapped Rean in his left cheek, creating a bad image of him. Instructor Sara called the nine with their orbment commonly named "ARCUS". It was developed with the help and partnership of Epstein Foundation and Reinford Company. References Category:Character Storylines